The One
by Hahli Nuva
Summary: When Chris is forced to watch a movie he hates, Sam says she'll make it up to him... WARNING! GRAPHIC LEMON!


_WARNING: THIS IS REALLY GRAPHIC. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY ANY MEANS, THEN TURN BACK NOW. VIOLATERS WILL BE SHOT. SURVIVORS WILL BE SHOT AGAIN. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE DAY._

* * *

"Chris! PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"But…"

"Sam! You know damn well I HATE that movie! I told you a million times before it came out that I didn't want to see it."

"But….."

"Just go with Cathy!"

"You know what she did LAST TIME?"

"No. What?"

"She made out with the soda machine. COME ON! I'll make it up to you."

"HOW?"

"um…."

"Exactly."

I stood there, staring at my best friend. Did she really think I was going to go watch that stupid movie? New Moon, the second installment of a Demon-Spawn series called Twilight, hit Movie Cinemas today. I told Sam over and over weeks before that I had no plans to see it. Well, with a few threats and a promise to make it up to me, she changed my plans completely. So it went from Left 4 Dead to New Moon. Great. So we watched the fucking movie, and guess what? SAM FELL ASLEEP! Yep. During the first 45 minutes. I have no clue if she did it on purpose or what, but I had to carry her from the theater back home. Her parents weren't home; they were on some mission to blow up some Death Star. (Me being a Sci-Fi geek, had no idea what that was.) So I placed her on her bed, closed the door, sat down on the couch in the living room, and just stared at the ceiling.

Then, as if on cue, I hear Sam's voice. "Chris? You still here?"

"um… yeah… are you okay? You fell asleep during the movie."

"What? I FELL ASLEEP? FUCK!"

"I brought you home though, and recorded the rest of it on my V-com. I'll burn you a copy later. It's late. Go back to bed."

"Well….. I still need to give you your night back… and it's barely 8:00, dumbass. If you think you're leaving, think again. Come here…."

She said it so….. Sexy…. So, being the idiot I am, I walked into her room, and sat on her bed next to her.

"Oh yeah. How ARE you going to do that anyway?"

" Like this…"

**All my life I've been debating**

**All the crows, they sit there waiting**

**Wondering what I'm going to eat**

**Until I have it,**

**I can't sleep.**

**I see you lying on the floor,**

**Your heart's not beating any more.**

**My lust for you just cannot wait.**

**Your skin, it tastes like chocolate.**

Smiling, she reaches up and kisses me with such force that I almost fall over. She's always been stronger than me. But kissing? Hell….. I show her that I can stand with her, and kiss back. Ignoring the shining stars in my eyes and the bulge in my pants, I hold her. I hold her just like I do when there's a storm outside. But this time, there's no storm. Wanting more, she pushes me back until we are on top of each other. No adults are home, so she proceeds to pull off my shirt, before taking off her own. My eyes open wide at the sight. She smiles seductively, and unclips her blue bra. I blink, only to be rewarded with heaven. She looks into my eyes. I look back, only to find the same desire I have. "D-do you really want this?"

"Yes. I do. "

"I guess we're on the same page then…"

**Staring blankly at the sun.**

**Waiting for my time to come.**

**Your happy life, it makes me sick,**

**All the screaming sounds like music...**

**Losing all my holy dreams, someone tell me what they mean.**

**There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere...**

She kisses me again; her breasts push against my chest, filling me with pure lust. I can't take it anymore and ease her back up, kissing her cheek, neck, and chest. "C-Chris…" she stammers. I say nothing as my mouth meets her breast, taking in a mouthful of sweet flesh. My tongue dances with her nipple, growing harder with each jab of my tongue. She lifts her head back and screams, before gently pulling my face away. We seal our love with another kiss, and fall back down again. I bite into her neck, earning a growl from her as she bites into mine. The sweet pleasure is pierced by pain, but the pain fades as she grinds against me, kissing me deeply and breathing. "Fuck me." She whispers into my ear. I can't deny her any longer and nod, partly with lust. "I wouldn't want to do anything less." She snickers and undoes her yellow belt, after which she slides her white pants off, which only leaves her blue underwear. (I wear blue all the time, so it's no surprise that she wears it, but as underwear? That turns me on even more.) That disappears right away. "Well?" she looks at me, now fully naked. I look at her, and take in her development. She breathes heavily with adrenaline, and my eyes fly to her chest. Her build is slender, but not too slender. Her breasts are huge, but not TOO huge. Everything about Sam is perfect. Her Yellow/Golden eyes follow my every move, burning right through my mind. She knows what she wants. And she'll do whatever it takes to get it.

One look at each other, and it begins. We go to my room, and lie on my bed. "Do you like this shirt?" she asks me. Smiling, I tell her no, because Cathy spilt that bleach chemical on it when we were screwing around with our weapons at the clubhouse. "Good….." she smiles. She tears into me with a kiss, ripping my shirt to shreds in the process. I moan as her tongue forces its way into my mouth. Her hands unbuckle my belt and rip my pants off, leaving me in my boxers, which also disappear. "C-Can I?" she asks. I nod, giving her approval. Gripping my dick, she slowly closes her lips over it, sucking on it. My breathing grows faster, as she quickens her pace. I let out a long groan, and begin to buck my hips in motion with her moves. "SAMANTHA..." I manage to choke out. She goes faster and faster, until I can't hold it anymore.

**I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me...**

**(Become a part of me)**

**I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free...**

**(Someone to set me free)**

**I've been waiting for...**

"SAM!" I explode. She merely smiles and swallows what comes out. I can barely stand it, my body is having a major overload, my mind being electrocuted by Sam's actions. "I turn on her, and switch places. She's on the bed, and I'm standing. I lower my face between her legs, kissing her down her thigh and then her "Special area" she moans intensely as I run my tongue over her vagina.

"That's better…"

I close my eyes and continue my assault, before finally pushing my tongue all the way inside her. She screams loudly than ever before, using her right hand to force me deeper inside. She tasted like honey. Sweet, sweet honey. I lick and suck her as hard and as fast as I can, hearing her scream.

"G-God! CHRIS!"

(Sam's POV)

This is something I've never felt before, my eyes were glued shut. All I could do was scream. That and moan. He was better than expected. I moaned and praised him as he did the very thing I 've pisctured him doing the past few years to me.

**Blood's flavor is so metallic, it's smell makes me go frenetic...**

**Textures that I find in you is a thick viscous glue...**

**Like, some nights I become so keen, with all I touch and all I see...**

**There's an iron smell of blood in the air, and now I see it everywhere...**

**I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me...**

**(Become a part of me)**

**I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free...**

**(Someone to set me free)**

**I've been waiting for the one.**

He finally stops, moments before I orgasm. I wipe the tears from my face as he gets up and prepares to enter me.

"Sam? Why are you crying?"

"That… was fucking amazing….."

"I-I did it correctly? Wow…. I thought I would suck…."

"NO… you were great. Now finish me…"

I smile evilly at him. I'm usually calm and collected, trying to be one of the guys, but still fighting for female equality. But this was different. I was acting so…. Feminine….

"Okay Sam… here I go…" He gently pulls my legs further apart, exposing me to him. I don't feel ashamed, or even excited. He's seen me naked plenty of times before. This was just…. Another one of those times…. Just like Bath time, or when our moms would change us in front of each other when they had new clothes for us. Either way…. When he entered me, I felt like fainting. He was big, about 7 inches. My body responded by stretching my lips apart when he entered. He touched my core, the very being of my body. I of course, screamed and moaned like my mom does when my dad does it to her. But it was happening to me, and I must say, it was epic.

**I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me...**

**I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free...**

**Oh... I've been waiting for the one.**

**I've been waiting for the one...**

**I've been waiting for someone...**

**I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me...**

**I've been waiting for...**

**I've been waiting for someone to find me and become...**

**A part of me...**

**Oh... I've been waiting for you... to come here... and kill me...**

**and set me free... I've been waiting for...You... **

**I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... I've been waiting for...**

He thrusts inside of me with extreme force, I can't take it much longer…

"CHRIS! GO! FASTER! AH… Ohh…. Yes…. Yes!"

"Sam… you're so… good…. God… YES!"

He releases a flood of warm cum inside me…. It fills me and I feel it washing over my organs. I cum also, screaming bloody murder the whole way through. He raised his head back and let out an animal-like groan. Finishing it by lying next to me. I turn to him and tell him to gather his energy, because tomorrow….. it starts all over again.

"I love you, Sam… I've loved you ever since you moved here…."

With tears forming in my eyes, I hug him tightly to me, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too…. And I always will…."

With that said, we both drift off into sleep, wrapped into each other's arms…..


End file.
